<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Side of the Wrong Bed by WellDoneBeca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350236">The Right Side of the Wrong Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca'>WellDoneBeca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of Valentine's Day [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Post-Finale, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild Valentine’s Day celebration, your shenanigans with Castiel have some big consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of Valentine's Day [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Right Side of the Wrong Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/welldonebeca">Twitter</a><br/>Find me on <a href="https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You blinked uncomfortably, feeling a heavy weight over your arm just as you tried to move, and raised your head to find Cas’ holding the hand from the arm you had put under his pillow, facing you and sleeping peacefully, still on his shirt, but actually naked from his waist down.</p><p>“Honey,” you called, shaking his shoulder delicately. “Cas, baby, wake up.”</p><p>Your boyfriend moved a bit, squeezing his eyes to maybe keep them shut before opening them and looking at you.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered.</p><p>“Good morning,” you smiled a little bit.</p><p>“This is not our room,” he pointed out, before you actually asked him to move from being on top of you.</p><p>You raised your head quickly with a big frown, and looked around. Oh yes, this wasn’t your bed.</p><p>“Is that… Is that Dean’s room?” you asked, completely confused.</p><p>How had you ended up in Dean’s room?</p><p>Cas moved, giving you a chance of taking your arm from underneath him and push yourself up, moving more and realising something you hadn’t before. You were naked, and your thigh were suspiciously sticky.</p><p>“Cas, did you finish inside me?” you asked.</p><p>Before he could answer, someone opened the door, and you only had time to pull the sheets up and cover yourself up before anyone could see you exposed, and your face became completely hot when Dean just stared at you two with his hands on his waist.</p><p>“I’m gonna give you five minutes to get out of my room,” he declared. “I want the sheets washed, and this place disinfected.”</p><p>He left, and you and your boyfriend just laughed loudly, moving a hand to cover your face while he stood up, looking hilarious with a very messed up shirt on and nothing more, and you licked your lips.</p><p>“If we just weren’t in Dean’s room,” you teased, and your boyfriend blushed.</p><p>You tilted your head to the side, feeling it ache a bit and not being very surprised. You had gotten smashed last night, and if the state you were wasn’t an answer, the state of the room was enough to point it out.</p><p>Yesterday was Valentine’s Day, the first you would spend with Castiel, the 3rd month anniversary of Chuck’s defeat, and you two had decided to celebrate it together.</p><p>So, you got drunk. Really drunk.</p><p>Drunk enough that you might have forgotten to wear a condom.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cas muttered. “I was sure this was our room when we got here last night.”</p><p>You just waved a hand, stepping out of the bed.</p><p>“I think we should be lucky to have found a room,” you chuckled, suddenly remembering how he’d simply pressed you against one of the shelves and taken off your pants, and you were pretty sure they were still there.</p><p>He blushed, and you looked around the room, trying to at least find your underwear and standing up, quickly putting it on and throwing Cas’ briefs to his hands.</p><p>“Let’s clean this up,” you decided. “Before Dean comes back.”</p><p>He nodded a bit, hesitant, and walked to you, putting a hand on your back.</p><p>“Do you...” he hesitated. “Do you want me to get plan-b?”</p><p>You stopped, turning to Cas in a bit of surprise.</p><p>“Uh...” you hesitated. “Do you… I mean… want to buy plan-B?”</p><p>Your boyfriend watched your face, and lowered his eyes a bit to your stomach and then back to your face.</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” he muttered. “Not really. I think?”</p><p>You swallowed down.</p><p>“Would you...” you tried to look for words.</p><p>Did you want to get plan-b? I mean, it would be important if you wanted to avoid unwanted pregnancy, it wouldn’t exactly unwanted if you were to be really honest.</p><p>“Would it really be bad?” you asked. “I mean… to… to have a baby?”</p><p>You dropped the sheets you’d been holding just to have him taking your hands.</p><p>“Of course it wouldn’t!” he answered, not even thinking. “I mean… A baby would be...”</p><p>“A big change,” you added. “For all of us. The boys, me, you, and Jack… I mean, he’s used to being an only child with three dads and one mother,” you laughed.</p><p>Castiel grinned.</p><p>“I’m sure he would be happy to have a sibling of sorts.”</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>“Then… well...” you licked your lips. “Maybe I don’t want any plan-b,” you declared. “If you don’t want it either.”</p><p>Your boyfriend’s grin just grew.</p><p>“Okay, then,” he nodded slowly. “No plan-b.”</p><p>. . .</p><p>You tapped your fingers slowly over the kitchen table, exchanging a look with Cas while Dean and Sam ate their breakfast.</p><p>“So,” you cleared your throat.</p><p>Valentine’s Day had been last week, and it ended up with you and Castiel sitting down and deciding that, yes, you wanted to grow the family and have a baby, and now… well, you had to tell the Winchesters of it.</p><p>“Yeah?” Dean dug onto his pancakes, something you’d cooked for him to try and soften the news.</p><p>Sam just raised his eyebrows in questioning, and you took in a deep breath.</p><p>“What do you guys think of us expanding the family?” you asked.</p><p>Both the brothers stopped, staring at you with wide eyes, and Dean took a deep breath.</p><p>“Please tell you’re decided to become polygamists."</p><p>Castiel walked to you in silence, and placed a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>“The other way of expanding the family.”</p><p>Dean continued to stare at you.</p><p>“You’re getting a dog?”</p><p>Dean continued to stare at you.</p><p>“You’re getting a dog?”</p><p>You looked down at the table.</p><p>“You’re getting closer,” you pointed.</p><p>Dean left his fork on the plate and took a long breath.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re not pregnant.”</p><p>You nodded slowly and put a hand on the table.</p><p>“I’m not pregnant,” you assured him, though you weren’t sure if the information was correct. “But Cas and I...”</p><p>You looked at your partner, looking for the right words, but the two of you were interrupted when Jack entered the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>“I’m gonna have a sister?” he exclaimed.</p><p>You looked at the two Winchester and then at Jack, raising your eyebrows in shock.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“It’s a girl,” he explained. “That’s so cool, I’m going to be a big brother.”</p><p>You looked at Castiel again, and he was just smiling and frowning at the same time.</p><p>“Already?” he asked.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“It’s been a week,” he explained to you. “I can feel her already.”</p><p>You couldn’t control the smile growing on your face, and held Castiel’s face when he knelt in front of you and kissed your lips, clearly happy, and watched with tears in your eyes when he lowered his face to rest his nose on your belly, kissing it gently.</p><p>“A girl,” he whispered.</p><p>“That you conceived on my bed,” Dean added.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow at Dean in response to his remark, and he shrugged.</p><p>“What? I’m just being honest.”</p><p>“Congratulations, guys,” Sam smiled at the two of you. “You’re gonna be great parents.”</p><p>You nodded at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Sam,” you squeezed Cas’ hand. “You two are gonna be great uncles.”</p><p>“I have a condition,” Dean declared.</p><p>You frowned, and turned to him.</p><p>“What condition?”</p><p>“You have to name that girl Deanna.”</p><p>You blinked a couple of times to him and sighed, shaking your head.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Dean,” you rolled your eyes and stood up, taking Cas’ hand and winking at him. “Now, time to celebrate with daddy.”</p><p>Your partner flushed, and you pulled him out along with you to the corridor with very clear intentions, and laughed at Dean’s voice calling out behind you.</p><p>“Stay away from my room!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/welldonebeca">Twitter</a><br/>Find me on <a href="https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>